


Kirk/Mccoy Drabble Collection 1

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles ranging from PG13 to Nc17 with Kirk/McCoy. NSFW images on the nc17<br/>1. Stay (nc17) - Summary: Bones is late for class and Jim doesn't care.<br/>2. Where I find you (nc17) - Summary: Bones walks in on his roommate who is in a compromising position.<br/>3. Would you rather (nc17) - Summary: Sometimes going out with Jim was never a good thing.<br/>4. Irresistible (pg) - Summary: Bone's is irresistible<br/>5. Mr Know-It-All (nc17) - Summary: Jim thinks he knows everything<br/>6. Testing the Limits (pg) - Summary: He just has to know where they stand.<br/>7. The Doctor is In (pg) - Summary: The things McCoy has to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk/Mccoy Drabble Collection 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.

Title: Stay  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Words: 131 - Pic Caption  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Warning: All that comes with nc17. Link has a NSFW photo on it. You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.  
Summary: Bones is late for class and Jim doesn't care.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158624595/stay

“Dammit Jim! I gotta go to class!” Bones said, trying to move past a naked Jim in their narrow dorm room hallway.

“Aw come on Bones, just stay….for a few minutes…please?” Jim pleaded and peppered kisses along Bone’s freshly shaven jaw.

“Unlike you whose buddy buddy with Pike, some of us actually have to go to class and not…munf—” Bone’s tried to protest but was cut off by Jim’s needy lips on his. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Jim’s messed up bed head as he kissed him back. Jim moaned and pressed his body against Bones, rubbing his naked cock against Bones’s clothed erection.

“I guess I could stay for a little while.” Bones said when they broke the kiss and led Jim into the bedroom.

* * *

Title: Where I find you  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/Mccoy  
Rating: NC-17  
Words: 909 - Pic Caption  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Warnings: M/M, language, explicit sex and some voyeurism. Link has a NSFW photo on it. You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.  
Summary: Bones walks in on his roommate who is in a compromising position.  
A/N: I have a NSFW Tumblr where I look at NSFW pics. I’ll see a pic and reblog it saying, “That is so Jim and Bones.” with the intent to mail it to the Jim_and_Bones LJ comm mods for consideration for the inspiration posts. I saw this picture and instead of writing in a quote like usual, fic happened. Inspired by this NSFW pic which I think you should view to get the position.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5045299404/fic-where-i-find-you

Bones opened the dorm room door, stepped inside, closed it and in no way was ready for what he was about to see. He stood in front of the door transfixed at the sight before him. His roommate Jim, dammit Jim, was on his bed, ass up in the air, fucking himself. As if Bones wasn’t growing hard due to the sight alone, the kid’s moans definitely sped up the process. He bit his lip trying to calm himself. This was his roommate. His roommate that made him want to take out his cock and jack off by just watching him. Bones didn’t trust himself to move and sweat started to form on his brow. If he moved, he knew he would take the kids ass and fuck him until he begged for mercy. How could this get any more worse? He thought to himself and closed his eyes. Then he heard a whisper. He ignored it not thinking it was what he thought he heard. He thought he was just hearing what he wanted to hear but then he heard it again.

“Oh fuck Bones, you feel so good. So fucking good.” Jim moaned into the bed. Bones eyes opened wide and for a second, he stopped breathing. Hearing his name was the last straw, the straw that broke the camel’s back. With speed he didn’t know he possessed, he found some lube in the kid’s night stand and started slicking up his fingers.

“Bones! Bones! I didn’t know you were here! I was just…..I was just…..” Jim said startled and frozen in place, scared to even move. Jim’s eyes watched Bones in horror and panic, bracing himself for the onslaught of words that would ultimately terminate their friendship. Except it didn’t come. Bones kneeled down behind Jim’s raised ass and pressed a firm hand against it to keep Jim from lowering it. Then Bones pressed a slick finger against Jim’s opening.

“Bones, what are you……….what are you………oh fuck yes.” Jim moaned and pressed back when Bones added a second lubed finger to his opening. With the patience that only a doctor could have, he worked Jim open even though his cock was screaming for attention.

“I’m ready Bones. I’m fucking ready. Hurry…….hurry Bones.” Jim panted. Bones didn’t have to be told twice. With his fingers still inside the kid, he reached into the open night stand and pulled out a condom. He tore it open with his free hand and teeth and withdrew his fingers from Jim who whimpered.

“Dammit kid.” Bones whispered as he freed his hard cock pressing against his uniform and slid the condom down his length. He watched Jim rock back and forth, fucking the air in anticipation.

“Bones.” Jim moaned in what sounded like desperation.

“I’m comin’ darlin’” Bones said. Satisfied with how thoroughly he slicked his cock, he pressed it against Jim’s opening and slid in slowly.

“Fuck, kid.” Bones moaned once fully sheathed inside. He started with tentative thrusts, wanting to take things slow since this was their first time. It was hard considering he was so turned on that he wanted to fuck the kid into the mattress. Keeping his rhythm, with one had he opened his uniform top and alternated hands to take it off. Then went his undershirt. Jim looked back and moaned some more when he laid eyes on Bones.

“So fucking hot….harder Bones. Harder, fuck me harder.” Jim demanded and that’s when Bones stopped holding back. With a firm, bruising hold on Jim’s hips, Bones pounded his cock deep inside of him. He closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Jim’s loud moans. Opening his eyes, he leaned forward, pressing flush against Jim’s back, his mouth mere inches from Jim’s ears. Jim clenched the sheets when he felt Bones grip his cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. “Fuck Bones, fuck! Keep it up. You’re gonna make me…make me…”

“Do it for me Jim. Cum while I fuck you.” Bones ordered into Jim’s ear. Bones’s cock hitting his spot deep inside of him. Bones’s hand stroking his cock. Knowing that Bones was fucking him, really fucking him and that this no day dream, no fantasy but actually fucking him. The slaps of skin, Bones’s hold on his hips, and hearing his grunts and moans did Jim in. He pressed his face into the mattress and came with a shout all over the bed. Jim’s convulsions caused him to clench tighter around Bones’s cock. Bones’s thrusts became more rapid and more sporadic. With his forehead pressed against Jim’s back, Bones came inside of him.

He made no effort to move off of Jim, not just yet. Then with a chaste kiss to Jim’s shoulders, Bones straightened up and withdrew his softening cock before sitting onto the bed. Jim rolled onto his side, away from the wet spot and looked at Bones’s back.

“So does that mean you’re not mad at me?” Jim asked and grinned, still watching him. Bones turned to face Jim and arched a brow. He didn’t answer but stared at Jim. Jim’s grin faded with the prolonged silence.

Before panic could set in, Bones smiled and said, “No. Now shut up and get over here so I can kiss you.”

The grin came back in full force. Jim crawled on the bed towards Bones, settled on his knees, and leaned in when Bones kissed him.

END

* * *

Title: Would you rather  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: Nc17  
Words: 201 - Pic Caption  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Warning: All that comes with nc17. Link has a NSFW photo on it. You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.  
Summary: Sometimes going out with Jim was never a good thing.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158688210/wouldyourather

It wasn’t that hard deciding which planet to take shore leave on. Besides, Jim wanted to go to Planet Festivus for while now. After arguing for what seemed like hours, Jim managed to persuade Bone’s to come out of their shared room.

“But did you have to buy THAT lolipop? What was wrong with the spiral ones?” Bones asked looking straight ahead and not at Jim. Fuck, those slurping sounds were distracting.

“Aw Bones, it’s funny.” Jim replied, twirling the lolipop in his mouth.

“I don’t find molesting a piece of candy funny.” Bones sighed and sat down when they got to a bench. Jim didn’t sit down but stood in front of Bones, blocking any sort of view. Much to Bones’s dismay, Jim was licking the lolipop from top to bottom with his tongue out, like a kid licking ice cream. He tried not to look, fuck he tried but the kid was staring right at him doing the most obscene things with his tongue. Sucking the lolipop, he pulled it out with a pop and licked his lips.

“Would you like me to molest you instead?” Jim asked with a full on grin. Bones wondered if he were serious.

* * *

  


Title: Irresistible  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: PG13  
Words: 9 - Pic Caption  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Warning: None  
Summary: Bone's is irresistible  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158605357/irresistible

Jim “Fuck Bones, I could lick you all up.”

* * *

  
Title: Mr Know-it-all  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: Nc17  
Words: 53 - Pic Caption  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Warning: All that comes with nc17. Link has a NSFW photo on it. You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.  
Summary: Jim thinks he knows everything  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158826790/mrknowitall

Jim was spawed back on the couch, lounging as he looked at Bones sip his beer in the chair across from him.“Oh come on Bones, I KNOW your cock. I have that shit memorized. Every vein, every ridge, everything.”

Bones arches a brow.

“Is that so?” He replies and then takes another sip.

* * *

  
Title: Testing the limits  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: PG13  
Words: 189 - Pic Caption  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Warning: None. You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.  
Summary: He just has to know where they stand.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158762457/testingthelimits

Jim’s scared but he wants this to happen so bad. They’ve been dancing around this subject and each other and Jim was tired of being left in the dark. He had to know where they stand. Were they just friends? Would they be more than just friends?

It was Friday. Bones came home to the dorms once class let out. Jim was already there, lounging in his underwear as usual, “Dammit, Jim! Would it hurt if you got dressed every once in a while?”, on the couch while watching TV. Bone’s shook his head , not bothering to change out of his uniform when he went into the kitchen to get a beer out of the fridge. He handed one to Jim as Jim walked over and leaned against the counter.

It always happened like this. They’d talk, they’d laugh and then the silence happened. The silence where they would stare at each other before one looked away and cleared their throat. Jim was tired of it, sick of he. He had to know once and for all.

Jim took a deep breath and closed the space between them. “What would you do if I kissed you right now?” He asked. He waited for Bones to reply.

* * *

  
Title: The Doctor is In  
Author: vickyblueeyez  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Pairing: Kirk/McCoy  
Rating: PG13  
Words: 56 - Pic Caption  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters and don’t do this for profit. This is a work of fiction.  
Warning: None. You don't have to go to the link to view the photo but the story would make more sense and be more hot if you do.  
Summary: The things McCoy has to deal with.  
Link: http://vickieslookinatporn.tumblr.com/post/5158717364/thedoctorisin

With panic in his voice, Jim called Bones over to him in front of the bathroom mirror.“Bones, is this normal?” He asked.

Bones rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Stop making up excuses to show me your cock goddamit.”

“I’m serious this time.” Jim replied, still holding open his pants, waiting for Bones to look.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please leave kudos if you enjoyed my fic. Please subscribe to my author alert at http://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/profile, which will alert you to new fics that I post. If you are not a member of ao3, you can bypass their waiting list and request an invite at ao3-invitecodes.livejournal.com and ao3-invitecodes.dreamwidth.org. Thank You


End file.
